


Hello World!

by SamiPiplup



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Androids, Childhood Friends, Embedded Images, Gen, M/M, Multi, Robots, Science Fiction, engloids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiPiplup/pseuds/SamiPiplup
Summary: Journal entries in the life of Leon, one of the earliest examples of a sentient entertainment machine.
Relationships: (Eventual), BIG AL/LEON (Vocaloid)
Kudos: 3





	Hello World!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will get more complex as time goes on. To start off though, I'm making these entries fairly simple so I can make quick and easy updates.

Hello diary!! I’m Leon!! I got told to start writing in you so I can get all my thoughts in one place. I think that’s a good idea, I forget things a lot.

I am supposed to be 9, but actually I’m a lot younger, I’m only a year old!! It’s because I’m a ‘vocal oyd class entertanement entertainment and droyd’. I don’t know what that is but that’s what Dom said. I'm pretty sure its a kind of robot!! I am not a regular person, I'm special because of that!! I still age like a person though, even though i'm a robot. I'm built extra special that way.

Dom also said that I’m really talented at drawing pictures. He's really smart and looks after us so I trust him when he says that. Here’s what I look like!

Lola likes the picture too!! She’s my sister. I want to draw her next. I think I’ll do a picture each day. 

I dont know what else to write. So bye I think!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not using the popular fanon Leon and Lola designs, I'm using my own.


End file.
